


Haikyuu/Reader Sin Haven

by Nola_was_here



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: All three at the same time, Angst, Author may be or may not be Illiterate, Breeding Kink, Dyslexic Author, F/M, Fluff, Smut, Unrequited Love, auto correct and grammarly needs to be more appreciated, maybe some nekos, no beta good luck everybody, so much feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:09:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29817864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nola_was_here/pseuds/Nola_was_here
Summary: One shot's containing Haikyuu loverboys and scenarios with the reader. I will die for these men.Requests are open but so far I use a Haikyuu character generator wheel to tell me who I am going to be writing about per chapter. Scenarios do get kinda stumpy sometimes.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Reader, Haiba Lev/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Miya Atsumu/Reader, Miya Osamu/Reader, Nishinoya Yuu/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Sugawara Koushi/Reader, Terushima Yuuji/Reader, Tsukishima Kei/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	1. Kuroo masturbation scenario

Kuroo couldn’t remember when exactly the two of you had started dancing around each other, maybe it was two months ago? Or maybe the tension was there from the start of the friendship. 

Nevertheless, both of you were a ticking time bomb.

Kuroo would be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy this little game of cat and mouse that you two play. The longing stares, the flirtatious banter, the touches that lingered longer than necessary. You weren’t dating, officially, but everyone knew that you were Kuroo’s… and Kuroo was yours. It didn’t matter that neither of you had voiced your feelings to one another, but that was honestly the game you were playing; who would crack first. 

Kuroo subconsciously palmed himself through his shorts, his breathing already starting to labor. The way you played hard to get yet knew you were his was such a turn-on. The way you bit your lip and turned away to hide your blush whenever he said something particularly suggestive toward you drove him absolutely wild. He would give anything to just grab you and show you exactly what you do to him, but no, he wouldn’t dare ruin whatever was happening between the two of you just because he got impatient. No, he would cherish this, he would wait until you hit your boiling point and confess to him first.

A low groan escaped his lips as his dick was twitching to life. An image of you flashed before his eyes. It was earlier today when you decided to participate in club warm-ups, which was a rare occasion considering you were only an assistant manager, but as captain of the volleyball club who was he to refuse your wishes? 

But dear lord… the sweat that ran down your neck and the way your breasts bounced when you came down from a jump. He wasn’t a jealous man by any means but he sure damn hoped he was the only one who noticed how irresistible you really are. The thought of another guy trying to move in and touch what was his made his blood boil in a way it never had before. You really did make him feel something different… something he never felt with anyone else.

His hand moved under his shorts to jerk himself, while his other reached for his nightstand drawer to pull out a trusty bottle of lotion. He then got to work on removing his shorts from his waist and kicking it off when they reached his ankles. Not wasting any time, he popped open the lotion cap and got to work on lathering himself up.

“Ohh fuuuuck, y/n” he groaned, imagining you riding him so he can watch those breasts bounce without the restraining of a bra, or the cover of a shirt. He would grab them, cradle them in the palm of his hands and leave his mark anywhere he’d have access to. The sweat from your bodies would mingle together and the smell of sex would be thick and enticing. He would kiss you, devour you in the most passionate way to make up for all the lost time you both spent while playing this game of chase. 

What would your first time be like? Would you allow him to not use a condom? Would you want him to cum inside and get off on the risk of starting a family together before you both were even married? 

His pace became near brutal. Precum spilling out and mixing in with the thin sheen of lotion that coated his dick. He was gasping at this point, sweat starting to soak his skin as he pumped himself. A desperate hand went to search for his phone, upon unlocking it, he immediately searched his gallery.

A pleasured sigh left his lips as he gazed at the photo of you both. You were thrown over his shoulder wearing nothing but a bikini. Kuroo pressed his head against his phone and groaned, another trip to the beach was heavily needed. He could barely keep his hands off of you that day. Pinching and squeezing your sides when he teased you every chance he got. And the way you stared at his chest longer than necessary didn’t go unnoticed. He had to take a dunk in the water more times than he’d like to admit just to cover up his erection. If he could, he would have ripped that bikini off with his teeth. How he desperately wished he could… 

Kuroo bucked into his hand. He could feel his climax inching closer. He started imagining himself on top of you now, open mouths pressed against each other as your tongues danced and his arms holding you tight against him while you both rode out the ecstasy of lovemaking. His free hand released his phone and ran through his hair— a friendly habit of yours that he knows you would take to the bedroom. Kuroo’s jaw hung open as his tongue flicked, getting lost in the fantasy of your lips. 

His completion arrived suddenly, hips jerking as cum coated his stomach and hand.

“Fuck, FUCK, oh fuck yes y/n!!”

He continued stroking himself until the ropes of cum stopped spilling out. His body now relaxed as the pent of tension since practice was finally released. 

A lazy grin spread across his face as his phone started ringing, already knowing who would be calling him.

“Can never get enough of me can you? Chibi-Chan~”


	2. Lev Haiba - First time (virginity)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lev and you share one of the most precious bonding moments together.

Breathe in, breathe out 

You told yourself in an attempt to calm your nerves. You were currently on your back as your boyfriend, Lev, hovered above you, equally if not more nervous than you were.

Not only was this going to be the first time the two of you would become one with each other— but it was both your first time in general. The thought made you smile, you couldn’t imagine anyone more perfect to take your virginity, and the knowledge that you were taking his as well helped in the process of trying to calm yourself down. If only ever slightly.

It took an excruciating thirty minutes to get each other’s clothes off. The shaking of your hands being no help at all…

The feeling of a man’s bare body on yours sent your senses into overdrive and you were a hundred percent certain that he could hear your rapid heartbeat. 

Your nerves were too apparent, Lev cupped your cheek and gently made you look at him, “It’s okay, y/n, remember it’s never too late to tell me to stop if this gets too much for you.”

“Heh, you’re just as bad as me, Lev.” You reached up to place your hand over his and tilted your head into the embrace, “your hand is trembling too.” 

“I’m excited” he breathed, a wide smile plastered on his face. If it wasn’t for his knitted eyebrows you would have been fooled into thinking he had no worries about the situation. 

“It’s just,” he continued as if reading your mind, “I’m scared that… I’ll hurt you.”

Compared to you, Lev was a giant. Actually, compared to most people he was enormous. Standing over 6 feet, tall he usually toward over you. Just to give him a peck on the lips you had to stand on your tippy-toes and sometimes even jump if he didn’t meet you halfway.

And not to mention… his height wasn’t the only thing above average. You could feel him slightly rubbing himself between your legs, slowly coating himself in your slick. The action making you both let out a shuddered breath. 

Now it was your turn to reassure him. Interlacing your fingers with his, you kissed the palm of his hand. “I… I am worried about the pain, but, if it’s you then I would bear anything.” You mustered up the best reassuring smile that you could manage. If it’s with him… you would do anything. 

Your words produced a heavy blush across his face. His eyes lidded and his irises grew dark with want and love. You’ve never seen such a serene look on his face before and it made your heart nearly flutter out of your chest. 

Removing his hand from your cheek he slowly reached down to grab his member, putting slight pressure onto your opening. 

“I-I’m going to put it in now.”

All you could do was grab onto his shoulders and nod.

The pain wasn’t as unbearable as you imagined. Yeah, you had to screw your mouth shut to stop the whimper but there was no intense need to scream or cry. 

It hurt. But somewhere mixed in with that pain was some pleasure that you couldn’t deny. You accepted everything that was him and in return, your body relaxed and the pain quickly started to subside.

Your hands roamed his chest, trying to map out his body to memory. He followed your lead as his hands stroked your sides and would occasionally glide over your breasts. It embarrassed you but every time you tried to hide your face by moving it to the side his lips would start seeking yours out… and how could you resist his love when he’s being so gentle with you. Comforting you and telling you sweet words of encouragement.

_Ah, you feel good. You’re doing so well baby. Am I hurting you? Let me know if it gets too much._

Your heart swelled at his insistence to reassure you that this isn’t just about him. You both were in this together, this held the same weight for the both of you. You each gave yourselves to each other for the first time in your lives, and it was better than you ever could have imagined. You wouldn’t want to give your virginity to anyone else or in any other way, and there’s no doubt in your mind that Lev feels the exact same way about you. 

The discomfort eventually became nothing but a slightly dull ache and you were able to feel so much more. The way his hips moved so carefully as if he was afraid to damage you, the way you sometimes felt his balls slap against you when he would give a particularly desperate thrust, how his hands still shook as they mapped out your body. But most importantly, the deep blush that was imprinted across his cheeks. Your chest fluttered as you looked at him, mesmerized, his brows furrowed and his eyes screwed shut until occasionally opening just to roll back into his head while his jaw hung open. He was beautiful… 

“I love you.”

His eyes snapped to yours in an instant. The blush on his face seemed to have gotten deeper and his eyes showed that he felt the exact same way. 

“y/n, I- _Ah!_ ”

He pulled out of you before you had time to react. His cum shooting across your stomach, reaching all the way up to your chest. An almost feral groan ripping from Lev’s throat as he climaxed. 

You both panted as you stayed there shocked, trying to register what just happened. It dawned on Lev quicker… 

The blush now covered his entire face which was soon smothered in his hands, “God, y/n, I’m so sorry.”

“For what?” You tilted your head in confusion. 

“I finished before you… That wasn’t supposed to happen. I wanted us to at least finish… at the same time.” The dejection in his voice was more than apparent. The eyes that were once filled with undying love moments ago were now filled with shame and embarrassment. 

Trying your hardest to not giggle at his cuteness, you sat up as best as you could, being careful of his still fresh cum on your body so it didn’t run down, and you grabbed his hands to hold in yours. 

“We still have all the rest of the night, don’t we? And the morning after… Not to mention tomorrow, and the day after that. I can think of plenty of opportunities to make this up to me.”

Lev’s hands gently caressed your wrists as he kissed the palm of your hands and then your fingers. Your eyes met in a loving gaze.

“I need to get condoms before we do this again. I almost didn’t make it out in time.”

“Yeah… That would probably have been a good idea in the first place,” you chuckle, “we’re a couple of dummies huh?”

You both laughed softly before Lev laid you back down on your back. He was still being so gentle with you even though the pain from your first time is long since gone. Before Lev had the chance to lay beside you, you motioned toward the mess that was still residing on your front, silently giving him a signal to help you clean it up. However, instead of going to grab a rag or toilet paper, Lev simply reached over the side of the bed and wiped it off with his boxers.

You decided not to comment, but Lev could still read the silent judgment off of your face.

“If you think that’s weird then you should see my socks.” Lev couldn’t help the shit-eating grin from forming as your face contorted to one of shock.

Laughter erupted from both of you when you playfully slapped his shoulder, “I didn’t even say anything! You’re so weird!”   
“Weird?! All guys do it I can promise you that.”

The playful banter continued until his hand cupped your cheat and suddenly the atmosphere changed to one of contentment and love once again as he made you look into his beautiful eyes. His thumb stroked your cheek and would subtly run across your lips, but Lev never broke eye contact. 

“I love you too.”

His voice was low, but it held a sense of seriousness that he didn’t display often. 

You felt your heart flutter for what seemed like the millionth time that night. Unshed tears pricked at your eyes as you felt more loved at that moment than you ever had in your life. The things this man does to you… 

Without another word, Lev hovers his lips over yours, savoring the feeling of your soft lips before fully pressing against them. It didn’t take much for the kiss to turn more passionate in a matter of seconds. Even less for his hips to start rutting against you once again and his member hardening against your thigh.

You pull away from him, “One more time?”

He nods, breathless within his lust-filled haze.

“One more time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if I made this a bit awkward- well... it was kind of what I was going for. I feel like Lev would be fairly nervous during his first time sleeping with someone but also super caring while trying his best to put on a brave face. 
> 
> Also sorry for the late update. Went through some stuff but I am going to try my hardest to post very frequently. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed it!


	3. Terushima Yuuji- Once more (angst)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Terushima try for a baby!
> 
> again, and again, and again...
> 
> Angst with a somewhat happy ending depending on how you look at it.

_Your nails raked down Terushima’s back as his hips roughly pushed you into the mattress below. Sweat dribbled down to where you both were joined together, the smell of sex was pungent within your small apartment and it brought you both that much closer to euphoria._

_His body moved desperately on top of yours. Your legs shook around his hips as they pulled him in closer, deeper, as far as his penis could reach inside you._

_The thrusting was replaced by desperate grinding. One trying to get as close to the other as their bodies would let them._

_Terushima shuddered, his hand reaching to interlock his fingers with yours and his lips frantically searching for the pair that fit his like a puzzle piece as he came deep inside you._

_Coming up for air, Terushima brushed your sweat-soaked hair out of your face before reaching down to place his hand upon your stomach. You followed his gaze down to where his hand rested and your very own hand was soon to follow, setting it on top of his. The trance broke and your eyes found each other once again._

_Yours filled with worry, his with hope._

Terushima’s leg shook with anticipation as he sat on the edge of your shared bed. His elbows resting on his knees and his lips pressed against his clasped hands, waiting for you to come out of the bathroom.

Once you did, you noticed your lover’s anxiety instantly. Unfortunately, the defeat in your eyes told him everything he needed to know about his current worries. 

“Did you take all of them..?” Terushima asked, hope still flickering like specs in his eyes. 

You nod, “Yeah, I took all five. They’re all negative.” 

A silence fell in the room. This being the fifteenth time you both were put in this situation… And each time getting the same result.

Terushima slowly rose from the bed, walking absentmindedly around the room. The hand that was previously grasping at his hair now connected to the wall.

Over, and over, and over again. 

A string of curse words followed each punch- getting harsher as each fist was thrown. 

“Yuuji stop!” You threw yourself at him, holding his arm back before it landed another blow on the abused wall. You already knew that if you didn’t intervene then he wouldn’t stop until his knuckles bled and that was something you both did not need right now. 

However, the burning heat Terushima held did not wither away. Instead, he whipped around in your hold and brought your face mere inches away from his. 

“Let’s try again, Let’s try again right now y/n!”

You shook your head within his grasp, bringing your hands up to cover your ears. Tears running down your cheeks as you tried to block out his desperate pleas. 

“It’ll work this time, y/n, I know it will. We need to keep on trying until we have a baby- and we will, I know we will y/n. We have to-”

“Stop it!” You shouted, breaking the hold that he had on you. Terushima stood there stunned.

“Why do you keep on saying that?! That it will work when it never does! That we just need to keep on trying when we’ve BEEN trying! You and I both know that there isn’t any hope of this… The doctors even said-”

**“The doctors are wrong!”**

Terushima’s hands were clenched at his sides, his eyes downcast as a shadow fell over his face. He refused to let the tears fall in front of his girl. He needed to stay strong for your sake, and for the hope of their future children. He couldn’t let his future kids down by just… giving up on conceiving them. 

_I’m sorry, Miss y/n, it’s not possible for you to conceive children._

The haunting knowledge echoed within the both of you ever since the news was given. Terushima unwilling to accept it and you succumbing with each failed pregnancy test. 

A sob snuck its way out of you, and once it did the tears just refused to stop. 

Terushima didn’t hesitate to take you in his arms.

“What’s wrong with me?! I’m s-so sorry Y-Yuuji! I’m so fucking sorry for being broken!” You wailed uncontrollably into his chest. Each word making him clutch you tighter to him. 

“Don’t fucking say that, you understand me? You’re not broken. Those doctors don’t know what the fuck they’re talking about. We’re _going_ to have babies. We’re going to have the biggest family in history.” His voice sounded just as hoarse and just as broken as yours, but somewhere in there he truly believed in what he was saying, making a tinge of hope flutter within you as well… until the cruel thoughts that have plagued your mind since the doctor visit erupted from you. 

“Yuuji… Lets just... End things.” The words felt like gravel from your lips.

“What do you mean?” The way his body froze indicated he knew exactly what you meant. 

You took a deep sigh, trying to convince yourself that what you were about to say was the right thing to do.

“You should find someone that could give you the family that you dream about.”

The comforting arms around you quickly turned into a vice. You didn’t dare meet his eyes. 

“How could you say that…” His voice was just above a breath. However, his rage was like a volcano ready to erupt. 

“How could you fucking say that?! _My_ dream?! y/n this is _our_ dream! Did you forget about all the times we talked about what our kids would look like back when we were in high school?! You could never shut up about it! You loved to talk about how crazy they were going to be if they took after me, how absolutely fucking _beautiful_ they were going to look because they were going to be _our_ babies.” Terushima choked, not being able to withhold the raw emotion he’s been holding in all this time. 

Swallowing the lump within his throat and the tears that started to spill over his cheeks, he continued, “You always said you wanted to make a big family, and fuck I was so down for that, I’m willing to give you as many babies as you want y/n. The thought of having kids never even crossed my mind until I met you. So fuck off with that thought of me ever being with someone else. You’re the only one I will ever want to make a baby with! The only one I want to be with for the rest of my life” 

“Yuuji!” 

You clung to him in the exact same way he’s been clinging to you.

Finally, he sat you both down on the edge of the bed, still clinging to each other with you on his lap. 

“I’m sorry,” you quietly sobbed against his shoulder, “I didn’t mean it. I don’t want you to find someone else. I don’t want you to ever leave me.”

“Shh, Shh, I'm not going anywhere. You’re the one for me, you understand that?” Terushima rocked you, giving you soft words of encouragement and kissing your head. 

“I didn’t think I ever wanted to be tied down. And, if I’m being completely honest, when you first started talking about the future back in high school… I got scared.”

You looked up at him with curiosity and slight hurt in your eyes. He shushed you with a quick peck of the lips before you could even say anything. 

“Yeah, I did, I got scared. And I know the first time I came in you was an accident but I just… _fuck_ I was excited. We weren’t ready for a baby then but damn it we are now! And we’re going to make it happen. Me and you. Screw what anyone else says.”

He then fully took your lips with his. You didn’t resist his advances and the way he tried to sneakily snake his hand up your shirt. You weren’t going to lie to yourself… the repeated failures of trying to get pregnant took a massive toll on you. But you had Terushima to spark hope within you time after time. And you loved him more and more each time. You couldn’t imagine a better partner to be the father of your children… Your soon-to-be children hopefully.

You parted your lips a breath away from his. Determination flashing within your eyes.

“Let’s try again.”

Smirking against your lips, Terushima didn’t need to be told twice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wrote this in a night. I'm so proud of myself. But I meant it when I said I'm dedicated on getting these chapters out!
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope you're enjoying these so far! Wonder who the next character is going to be... I already have a scenario in mind huehue. 
> 
> If any of you have requests they are open! But I do have an issue with thinking my work isn't good enough so forgive if I stutter on it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed it! Apologies if it's short, I'm going to try to make these as long and pleasurable to read as possible. Look forward to the blessing that is Lev next chapter.


End file.
